wowmagicfandomcom-20200214-history
Kanrethad Ebonlocke
Kanrethad was a demon who was transformed into an affliction warlock. Indulging in fel energies that wither away his life force over time, Kanrethad is the master of shadow magic. Background Dark Practices of Kanrethad Affliction Master of shadow-touched powers, but unlike shadow priests—deadliest when pushed to the brink of insanity—this warlocks delight in using fel forces to cause intense pain and suffering in others. They revel in corrupting minds and agonizing souls, leaving enemies in a state of torment that would see them undone in due time. Even the most battle-hardened warriors can be deceived, landing blow after blow against the warlock, only to succumb to their suffering as their very vitality is siphoned away by the dark spellcaster. Quotes ; Spawn : Kanrethad Ebonlocke says: BEHOLD! I have truly mastered the fel energies of this world! The demonic power I now command... It is indescribable, unlimited, OMNIPOTENT! : Kanrethad Ebonlocke says: You think I've gone too far? There is no such thing. The Black Harvest will enslave the most powerful demons, draw on their power, and destroy all who oppose us, in this world, and on Azeroth! Do YOU mean to stop me, little one? : Kanrethad Ebonlocke says: I'd like to see you try. ; Summon Pit Lord : Kanrethad Ebonlocke says: Hah. Your feeble attacks are entertaining. Would you like to see one of my new pets? : Kanrethad Ebonlocke says: The Annihilan are incredibly destructive creatures. Their sheer strength and power is absolutely unrivaled. ; Pit Lord Enslaved : Kanrethad Ebonlocke says: WHAT?! Now you've angered me. ; Casting Curse of Ultimate Doom : Kanrethad Ebonlocke says: The clock is ticking... ; Casting Chaos Bolt : Kanrethad Ebonlocke says: Chaos will reign. : Kanrethad Ebonlocke says: Chaotic energy will destroy you. : Kanrethad Ebonlocke says: Hold still... : Kanrethad Ebonlocke says: Pure... CHAOS. : Kanrethad Ebonlocke says: Chaotic magic always has the potential for unexpected results. ; Casting Cataclysm : Kanrethad Ebonlocke says: CATACLYSMIC POWER! : Kanrethad Ebonlocke says: Deathwing had unstoppable power. And now, it is MINE. : Kanrethad Ebonlocke says: You cannot stop your final Cataclysm! ; Casting Excruciating Agony : Kanrethad Ebonlocke says: Rising Pain. : Kanrethad Ebonlocke says: This may seem meager at first, but give it a moment. Soon, the pain will be unbearable. : Kanrethad Ebonlocke says: Twist in agony. : Kanrethad Ebonlocke says: The anguish will creep up on you. ; Casting Soul Fire : Kanrethad Ebonlocke says: Burn. : Kanrethad Ebonlocke says: I'll shatter your soul! ; Casting Seed of Terrible Destruction : Kanrethad Ebonlocke says: Destructive forces corrupt you from the inside. : Kanrethad Ebonlocke says: I give you the gift of destruction! : Kanrethad Ebonlocke says: I wonder what this seed will grow into? : Kanrethad Ebonlocke says: Terrible destruction awaits you when this seed erupts. ; Summon Wild Imps : Kanrethad Ebonlocke says: If two imps are better than one imp, what's better than two imps? SIXTY IMPS. : Kanrethad Ebonlocke says: Even the smallest demon can be valuable, in large enough numbers. : Kanrethad Ebonlocke says: Many imps! Handle it! ; Summon Felhunters : Kanrethad Ebonlocke says: While not the most powerful combatants, a pack of felhounds still has many uses. : Kanrethad Ebonlocke says: The felhounds are always hungry for magic to devour. ; Summon Doom Lord : Kanrethad Ebonlocke says: Archimonde's use of the ered'ruin was brilliant. Their command of the dark energies is unparalleled. : Kanrethad Ebonlocke says: The ered'ruin have had no master since Archimonde's death. Now I shall be that master. ; Defeated : destroys all remaining demons and roots you in place : Kanrethad Ebonlocke says: Hah ha ha... You thought you could defeat me? NOTHING can kill me now, puny mortal! : Kanrethad Ebonlocke says: And now, your sad tale has come to an end. : Jubeka Shadowbreaker says: NO! : Kanrethad Ebonlocke says: Jubeka?! What are you... ?! : casts Eternal Banishment on Kanrethad : Kanrethad Ebonlocke says: ....AUGHHHHHH!!! External Links Wowhead WoWDB